Quiet places
by Comfrey
Summary: A girl keeps showing up in the places Azriel uses for some alone time and Azriel can't help but be intrigued. Elriel fanfic. I don't know how long this is going to be yet, for now it's a oneshot.


**A/N: Hey everyone! Start of a new fanfiction, maybe. This was my first time writing in third person, so that's an experiment and it was also the first time making an attempt at writing fanfiction for the ACOTAR series. I reread the series last week and I just had to write something, so that's what this is. I don't know if I'll continue this, let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He had been seeing the same girl for a couple of weeks now. Azriel knew she was a relatively new student at the university. What she was studying here, where she came from or even her name, he didn't know. That he didn't know all these things frustrated him till no end. Normally, he would already have all of this information because of his talent to gather intelligence about everything out of the ordinary. She was still a mystery though. She kept showing up in places she shouldn't be. Or, well, she was allowed to, technically… Azriel just didn't want her there, those places were his private places. He came to these spots to be on his own and relax a bit from student life, but the past couple of times he had gone to one of them, she had always been there and he just didn't know what to do, so every single time he had just walked away, too nervous to say anything to her. He hadn't said anything about her to his family. Cassian would just laugh in his face and say he should man up and say something to the girl, but Azriel knew that wouldn't be the good approach for this girl. Cassian was sometimes a bit… overwhelming and Azriel was getting the idea that such an approach would only scare the girl off. Even though that would be the best thing to do, it wasn't what Azriel wanted. He felt a pull to the girl, that he hadn't felt in a really long time and he was almost desperate to know more about her. He wanted to talk to her, just to get to know her better. Rhysand would have about the same reaction as Cassian, but wouldn't laugh in his face probably. Maybe he would tell Mor, she wouldn't laugh in his face, but he would feel strange talking to Mor about this new girl that he kept seeing and didn't know a thing about. No, he wouldn't tell anyone about the girl, first he would need the courage to walk up to her and maybe even strike up a conversation.

Later that day he actually got the chance to meet the girl. She was in one of his spots once again. He didn't know how she ended up in one of his quiet spots so often, nobody ever came to these places. Today it was in the back of the botanical garden of the university. She didn't even look up when he walked up to where she was standing. She just stood there on her own, seemingly deep in thought, her soft golden brown hair swaying in the wind. She was startlingly pretty up close, she seemed so thin though. It almost got Azriel to worry, but he quickly abandoned those thoughts, knowing that it would be foolish of him to assume anything while not knowing anything about the girl. He almost had found the words to say to her when she abruptly turned around and walked away, without saying anything or looking his way. Azriel was left standing alone in the garden surrounded by high trees and vines, wondering about the girl that had seemed to captivate his thoughts for the past three weeks. He could still catch up with her… should he? He was so nervous and at the same time he knew that he didn't have to be, he would only be trying to get to know her, that was all, and still it felt like more to Azriel. He shook his head quickly trying to get rid of the nerves, which didn't really help, but he liked to think it did. He ran after the girl, hoping that nobody actually saw him running, of course that wasn't the case.

''Hey Azriel!'' He heard Cassian's voice calling out. The girl looked up for a quick second. She looked him in the eyes for a split-second, which seemed like the longest second of his life, and then walked away from both of them, since Cassian had come up to him and now stood next to him. ''Why were you running?'' Cassian said with a sly grin on his face, he had no doubt noticed the girl and now he would start making up completely untrue scenarios in his head, as he did.

''Just trying to lose some energy.'' Azriel grumbled, the lie not even sounding true to his own ears.

Cassian scoffed. ''Yeah right, let's see who would actually believe you. Exactly, nobody. So what's going on?'' He raised an eyebrow. ''Something to do with the girl that just walked away, am I right?'' If it was possible, Cassian's grin only grew.

Azriel shrugged and acted apathetic. ''Why would I run after a girl? That's something you would do.'' After that Azriel knew that it was time to get to another place, since Cassian would only become more annoying in his questioning and although Azriel was really good at not showing anything on his face, he didn't have the energy to stay in the company of Cassian that afternoon.

''Wouldn't blame ya, the girl is pretty.'' Cassian said with a smirk, looking in the direction the girl had walked in.

''Shut up Cassian, you already have a girl to crush on. Or have you moved on from Nesta?'' Azriel said, to pester Cassian.

Cassian in turn harrumphed. ''Who would crush on Nesta? She has the reputation of being an ice queen.''

Azriel shrugged. ''You won't know until you get to know her better. Or are you intending on admiring her from a distance for the rest of your life?''

''Oh, actually, now you mention Nesta. I think the girl that just got you running after her like a madman, could be Nesta's little sister, which would also make her Feyre's older sister. I don't remember her name though.'' Cassian said that last sentence with a smirk, which made clear to Azriel that he actually did know the girl's name, if she was who Cassian said she was, and he just wouldn't tell Azriel.

''How would you know that the girl is their sister?''

''She looks like her sisters and Feyre told Rhysand a month or so ago that her sister would transfer to this university.''

Now it was Azriel's turn to raise one of his eyebrows. ''And how would you know that if Feyre only told Rhysand about this?'' Azriel knew that Cassian didn't put any effort into gathering information about other people, unlike Azriel himself, because Cassian much preferred a more… direct method.

''Rhys warned me to not go after the girl.''

Azriel snickered. ''I wonder why Rhys felt the urge to warn you. After all, everyone knows you're a true gentleman.'' Cassian, in response, punched Azriel in the arm, whereafter they walked off together, both laughing.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this was short, but if you want me to continue this then I'lll make the chapters longer in the future. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
